MTV Video Music Awards Japan
The MTV Video Music Awards Japan (VMAJ) are the Japanese version of the MTV Video Music Awards. VMAJ are one of the major annual awards hosted in Japan every year and award the best of international and domestic videos and artists. Initially VMAJ was part of the MTV Asia Awards, which included all Asian countries, but because of the musical variety existent in Japan, in May of 2002 began to hold their own awards independently. On June 25, 2011, MTV Video Music Japan changed for Charity Event for 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami in MTV Video Music Aid Japan 2011. 2010 MTV World Stage VMAJ The MTV World Stage VMAJ 2010 were held on Saturday, May 29, 2010 at the Yoyogi National Gymnasium in Tokyo, Japan. The nominees were announced on March 31, 2010. Lady Gaga received five nominations: Best Female Video, Best Karaoke Song, Best Video of the Year, Best Dance Video for her single "Poker Face" and Best Collaboration Video for "Video Phone" featuring Beyoncé. Gaga has won one award for Best Dance Video "Poker Face". 2011 MTV Video Music Aid Japan Press conference The VMAJ 2011 Press conference took place on June 23, 2011, Lady Gaga attend a press conference, She took time to speak about how the earthquake made her want to visit to the country again, having heard stories from Japanese little monsters who attended her shows in the US. Gaga also spoke about how excited she is to perform in order to try and help tsunami relief efforts. Discussing the efforts, she also mentioned the bracelets she and the Haus of GaGa have created in order to raise money for the efforts. Lady Gaga lastly mentioned how Japan needs a boost in tourism from around the world, and how it has not lost any of its beauty and culture due to the natural disasters that have happened this year. During the conference, Gaga sipped from a teacup reading "Prayers for Japan." The cup will be put up for auction and the proceeds given to charity. The singer has been active in for victims of the March 11 disasters, contributing a song to a charity album and a message for a fund-raising T-shirt. Jun23-MTV VMA Press.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 006.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 007.jpg 6-23-11 MTV VId Music Aid.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 008.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 010.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 009.jpg Jun23-MTVVMA-Press.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 012.jpg 6-23-11 VMAJ Press conference 011.jpg 6-23-11 With Japanese actresses 001.jpg #B Necklace by Roggykei (2010), pants by Toga (Fall 2011), jewels by Chanel, Lady Gaga Japan Earthquake Relief Wristband Award show The 2011 MTV Video Music Aid Japan took place on June 25, 2011 at Makuhari Messe in Chiba, Japan honoring the best music videos from the previous year.The VMAJ were the culmination of MTV Japan's Music of Hope campaign, the channel's multiplatform response to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. The 2011 awards were marked the ten-year anniversary of the MTV Video Music Awards Japan. Lady Gaga received three nominations: Video of the Year, Best Female Video, Best Dance Video for her video "Born This Way". Gaga has won all award included Video of the Year. Performance Lady Gaga opened the show trapped in a giant spider web for her performance of "The Edge of Glory", the latest single from her third album Born This Way, later Gaga climbed to the top of the stage to a custom-made spider-shaped piano inspired by Maman, the ten metre Louise Bourgeois sculpture located in Roppongi Hills in Tokyo, and performed "Born This Way". ;Set list #"The Edge of Glory" #"Born This Way" 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 005.jpg Jun25-MusicAid01.jpg 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 006.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 007.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 008.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 009.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 010.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 012.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Performance 011.jpg Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg 6-25-11 Japan VMA's.jpg Backstage 6-25-11 MTV VMAJ Backstage 003.jpg 6-25-11 MTV VMAJ Backstage 001.jpg 6-25-11 MTV VMAJ Backstage 002.jpg Lady gaga 2011summer japan B.jpg Press room Lady Gaga posed in the press room after the awards ceremony. Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Press room 005.jpg 6-25-11 VMAJ Press room 006.jpg 2012 MTV Video Music Awards Japan The 2012 MTV Video Music Awards Japan was held in Chiba, Japan on June 23, 2012 at the Makuhari Messe and was hosted by Japanese trio Perfume. The nominees were announced on March 21, 2012, Lady Gaga received three nominations: Video of the Year for "You and I", Album of the Year for "Born This Way" and Best Karaokee! Song for "Judas". 2014 MTV Video Music Awards Japan The 2014 MTV Video Music Awards Japan will be held in Chiba on June 14, 2014 at the Maihama Amphitheater and will be hosted by Sayumi Michishige from Morning Musume, T.M.Revolution and W-inds. The nominees were announced on March 28, 2014, Lady Gaga received two nominations: Video of the Year and Best Pop Video for "Applause". Awards and nominations Table Category:Japan Category:Award shows Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances